happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HFSF Ch 9:Preparing for the last battle
May 27,2136 After Vincentine returned to the powerplant,he was doing some preparation,He went into a lab like room and poured some kind of liquid into a needle. In front of him was Christina,sealed in a glass container again."Let me go Vincent!" "Your a stubborn little one,Christina." "What do you plan to do to me anyway?" "Oh it is nothing too bad,I want to get your mind wiped that's all."After he said that,the Chick was struggling to get out but she wasn't strong enough to open the container. Flashback Two days earlier on Thunderstorm After Elle left,Christina tried to find another way out of the room but the only exit was blocked. She was starting to give up hope as the countdown was was about to reach zero when she suddenly teleported into a empty room. There was Vincent standing in front of her,she could only back away scared at the figure."Don't be frightened Christina,I am not going to hurt you."The chick remained silent,she continued to back away until she was pinned with the wall."Elle was lying,she was the one who stole you,I am your real father." "Your not my real father,My father is a penguin like me!" "Looks like I am going to have to get to you by force then."Pressing a button,a small cage dropped and trapped the chick."Don't go anywhere,I'll be back in a few hours."Christina can only watch as he left. Flashback ends "Now this would only take a minute."Vincentine said as he shown the needle to Christina,Desperately she still tried to pop the container open. Again the chick stared frightened as the needle drew closer to the container,"No please!I'll do what you say!Don't hurt me!"However he didn't listen and kept on proceeding. A little warning on this next part. Christina screamed in pain as the needle pierced through her skin,Vincent pressed it down slowly. Her screaming soon died down and she drifted off to sleep. He then inserted another needle into the same spot,clearly showing no regret."I hope that this liquid really works." Meanwhile the penguins were resting peacefully,still tired from the night before,All of them slept in a giant fleezer set to the right condition as the south pole. Elle and Jordan was wide awake wondering around,looking for Analysis. Sure enough he was there staring into the sunrise,singing quietly to himself. The first few words that came out of his beak shook both of them. Hero - Enrique Iglesias (Analysis)Let me be your hero Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight? Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this. Now would you die for the one you love? Hold me in your arms, tonight. I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away. Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care. You're here tonight. I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away. Oh, I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you, oh, yeah. As soon as he stopped,the sun had risen high into the sky marking another day."So why didn't you sing to us yesterday?"The snowy owl stood alert quickly looking at the two,he sighed and told then he had stage fright,he never sung infront of a crowd before. Elle spoke up,"Well it is easy Analysis,first time I sung. I was scared but as I faced everyone more,it wasn't scary anymore,maybe you should try the same." "Thanks for the tip Elle,I'll try to make it useful."Later,Everyone was again back at the briefing room. John spoke once again,"Okay!From what we know,Vincent is making his last stand in the powerplant we discovered,but what we don't know is what he has been doing in there for the past two days. That's why we're going to have to go in the plant ourselves,I know it is too risky but we have to choice."John and Mumble looked worriedly at everyone,saying nothing at they all left towards the helicopters already spoiling their engines up. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions